Rebel Waterbased Forces
The Rebel Waterbased Forces (known as RWF for short) are an child faction of the much greater Rebellion. Elite Rebels go here for further training, making these a special forces feared for their abilities in guerilla warfare. Training The RWF trains their soldiers a lot harder than the usual rebellion. Using an assortment of underwater and land combat tactics, and a whole lot of diving and running to increase fitness, RWF troops are very dangerous. They're the deadest shots, the strongest, fastest, and overall greatest of the Rebellion. Tactics The RWF use many stealth and water based tactics to overcome the superior capitol. Dark Waters Ambushes A scout runner will warn an RWF of an impending capitol march heading there way, giving a squad an ETA of when the forces will arrive. The forces will go under a dark water, and lie in wait for the capitol to arrive. They'll then pop up from the waters, guns blazing. This tactic has claimed the lives of many capitol platoons, and is enforced mainly in District 14's more wetland regions. Camouflage Pop-Outs The most patient RWF soldiers will camouflage themselves in chokepoints vital to capitol supply lines. They'll raid unsuspecting caravans and hijack the resources, assisting the Rebellion in defeating the weakened capitol defense by stealing the supplies. Common spots include the usual grassy knoll, pile of rubble, or in darkness. Guerilla Warfare Being trained extently over District 14's landscape, RWF have a huge advantage over capitol invaders. They'll hide in tree tops, under rocks, even buried in sand, and start firing at Capitol troops. They'll enforce hit and run, finding new hiding spots and slowly dwindling the forces until they're all dead or captured. Threats The RWF has threats to them as well, some effectively countering them at a whole. The Capitol Though common footsoldiers don't fare well in tightly held chokepoints against the RWF, they win in an open space easily, as the RWF normally focuses in stealth. The more dangerous soldiers of the capitol will often burn-out the RWF by torching everything in sight, to get them out of hiding. Nightmare Agents These guys are a lot more dangerous than the common capitol to the RWF. Being black clad spies, they go through similiar training as the RWF, making them equal in dangerousness. Many RWF soldiers have been killed by Nightmare Agents in terrorfying ways, and are generally more cautious when fighting around these guys. Equipment Used The RWF have an assortment of gear used in combat, many unique in there own way. Vektor R4 The main firearm of the forces. A lightweight SMG capable of firing underwater, it's perfect for the RWF. Capable of rapid fire in close range fighting, or semi-auto features at a longer range. Normally attached with an optical sight or suppressor. Glock 17 The trusty sidearm of the forces. Has great ammo capacity and is easy to pull out quick. Like the Vektor, it is capable of firing underwater. Stainless Steel Combat Knife The main melee weapon that doubles as a tool. Made of stainless steel, it never rusts and is great for wet missions. Normally sharpened to perfection, these also can be thrown. W4 Wetsuit The normal uniform for water missions. Skintight, it keeps a body warm underwater, and allows great freedom of mobility. Camouflage A simple shirt and pants painted to match the jungles of 14. Swim Mask A black rubber swim mask no different than a normal one, besides being more durable. Vektor_R6.jpg|Vektor R4 Akemiequipment2.jpg|Glock 17 Akemiequipment4.jpg|Stainless Steel Combat Knife waterproofw47mmwetsuitmainpictiny.png|W4 Wetsuit army-2.jpg|Camouflage look2-mask1.jpg|Swim Mask